Broken Wings
by MaryJ.Fox
Summary: gory,actiony as the anime/manga:When our favorite group of soldeirs go out beyond the wall to investigate a mass murder, its gonna take everyones help to get home unharmed, relationships will eventually bloom, deaths will not be in vain, maybe Armin might grow a pair and who exactly leaves clues? find out! ARMINxMIKASA


**Alright ..woo..first story! ..but dont go easy on me! creative critisism is exepted as long as it can help me improve.. alright guys :) to my first readers**

**Love,**

**~Maryjayfox**

Just a cute and sweet love story

Crimson,puppet,start of

The deep smell of fallen comrades blood forever etched into the minds of the young soldiers watching the intense scene before them, bodies hung in trees leaking iron streams,what seemed to be a group of horses before looked as if they were pushed into a meat grinder and then pummeled repeatedly, half mutilated carcasses of the men and woman who bravely fought but lost their lives in the sickest way possible...they graced the battlefield , like the chocolate chips littered on a cookie or freckles on a cute ginger. "Their either gaining more intelligence or have found a new leader, attacking from above and taking out more then 40% of the troops, killing off the horses while taking extreme caution that they don't get up to find their riders,the rest of the squad was wiped out and scattered in the clearing were they spent their final minuets maybe seconds being ripped to pieces or eaten..." Hange said while wiping the blood off a yet another journal found in the rummage of bodies. "To think this squad with such a massive amount of what was called 'skilled' fighters was sent out a week ago was only now found 35 miles from the wall ,so what happened...the blood looks as though it was only here for about a couple of hours with this cold weather it stayed it deep color..and smell..what happened to these soldiers..." Hange turned to her squad "You all herd me! Now find some clues that could lead us to some awnsers"! The squad split into groups of twos not wanting to be ambushed by hidden titans. Hange like Armin ,was able to see situations and find what happened just by weak clues that plagued any scene so this she was busy putting pieces together. "hmm let's read this first evidence and see is if it has any interesting information like iles notebook." she opened the book to find neat cursive writing beginning with the day and time.

Day 1 of departure, time 2:20  
Kendrick fwurtz log  
The cold forest today gave no titans nor deaths and we have yet to lose the 'Y' formation our squad has. No one has shot a flair either. To be honest this is more terrifying then when were being attacked because etleast then do we know how fucked we are but now at this moment as I wright in my best cursive it feels as if I'm back home under my mothers pecan tree drawing the sweet birds and there flocks that regroup later by my houses pond. Thats how calm it is right now and it's very terrifying that I'm so loose outside the wall. Yet I'm grateful etleast that what seem to be my final days are filled with peacefulness and chirping birds. I can't explain it but I feel my days are numbered, I shall go tell my squad leader after supper of my 'gut feelings' I don't tend to write unless I'm alone in fear that my companions mite make my situation from durable to horrible. Anyway goodbye write in ya when I have a chance.

Hange felt a tinge of sympathy to this man, he knew his days were counted and decided he wanted to think about happier thoughts then the ones that plagued him and his comrades.  
"Squad leader! We found something that might be a clue"! One of the partnered teams had led her strait to a ditch. "Nothing odd with a hole in the ground, now speak up what else is there"!  
Hange was beginning to get irritated with the lack of evidence,smell, and the fact that the journal was more interesting then a box in a hole...wait..was that box there before? She could have sworn she passed there while observing the damage earlier. She would later ask the supervisor that was walking alongside her at the time. "we haven't opened the box yet but we did see the outside of it, quite extraordinary bird doodles might I say so." said a short pale red head  
"Thank you Emily, I will report you and your partners usefulness later." Hange gave the girl a smile, then she dashed to a now set up tent to see what exactly the brown doodled on box contained. She lifted the cover as if a beast were inside ready to pounce if awakened from it's slumber. "Careful...careful Hange..." she told herself as she finally took the top layer off the cardboard safe. Then she sat there dumfounded at the discovery.  
"what?why?who?" she lifted a small rag doll with dark short cut hair, what seemed to be a straw hat and a pale peach worn out dress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this is a very sexy line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~if I do say so my self~~~~~

"Ahh come on Sasha din-dins ready." yelled Connie back to the exhausted girl, who was forced earlier to do non stop laps yet again after she was found stealing a parcel of lamb chops from the commanders private stash. "Dinner!?" that awoke the girls ambition to live again as she zoomed past her companions to the mess hall. "Save some for us Sasha! ... Wow Connie I wanted to eat today." Jean said while glaring daggers at Connie . "Come one guys maybe if we speed run we can make it to the left overs..if there's any."Armin said the last part so quietly only Mikasa to his left was able to hear. He could have sworn he saw her lips sink upwards.. until she pulled her scarf up covering any emotions threatening to spill. "Anyone else think that maybe we should be the ones chaining Sasha up instead of me." Eren who had recently been sleeping in the cellar under the boys barracks during his 'vacation' , which was more of Levi getting off the hook from babysitting the little bundle of Titan joy. "So Eren when are you going to go on that cool mission Hange assigned you yesterday"! Connie wiggled his eyebrows  
"Were did you hear that! Hange said no one other then a small group knew." Eren stopped walking to face the short buzzed cut boy. "well I don't mean to brag but your looking at one of the 'small groups' teammates , don't worry buddy imam protect you." Connie strung his left arm around Erens neck and continued walking towards the mess hall. "Well Connie you won't be the only one saving basterd here cause I'm coming too." Jean swung his arm harshly around the right side of Erens neck. "Well we are going to need all the help we can get, right Mikasa"? Armin gave her a knowing smile. "hmm" she nodded  
Eren stood there quietly not knowing what to say to the last remaining people in their friend circle, they were the people that helped him survive, the ones that had not left or betrayed him, he looked at each face and gave them a smile ..exept for Jean who Eren stuck his tongue out childishly at. "Hey stop that... Fine if you wanna play like that! Last person to the mess hall is a titan lover"! Yelled Jean as he pushed Eren to the back of the group and ran off. "That was a dirty trick Jean..but I'm no Titan lover." Eren dashed off after the taller boy, leaving the rest of the group behind. "I don't love titans ...see ya later guys." Connie left Mikasa and Armin with the dust littered air. "Such a childish demeanor...but I certainly don't love titans." Mikasa smiled to Armin,most people never get to experience that small gesture or change of attitude but if your either Eren or Armin you see it every once n a while. "Dont you love Eren"? He asked while stretching out his arms "As a brother but I love both of you dearly alright? Anyway Erens no Titan he's human so let's go cause I am defiantly no giant lover." Armin dashed ahead of her "well I'm getting a head start..alright Titan lover"! Giving him a smirk she streaked ahead of him with extreme speed. "No fair." he tired catching up to her but was left to breath the dust gathered.  
Mikasa didn't stop running until she was sure Armin was far behind but she took a sharp turn past some buildings she tripped on something or someone as Connie, Eren and Jean were having a little brawl on the soil. Bracing for impact to the cold floor she pulled her arms out instinctively but was confused when she opened her eyes to see she was etleast three feet from hitting her head on a boulder. Looking up to see who saved her, she saw big blue eyes that belonged to a very tired looking blonde. "Come on Mikasa...we..can..beat them..while there down.." Armin looked about ready to faint, until then did she realize why she was still being held by her waist..so that saved her from the impact..poor Armin must have been wheezing and suffocating. Mikasa knew what she had to do. "Alright Armin, we are defiantly not Titan lovers."  
Picking him up by the scruff of his brown jacket , she ran past the stumbling boys and threw the last turns with Armin a tow until she pushed the large mess hall door practically holding armin above her head like a trophy. "Ackerman what are you doing.." a very annoyed Levi asked her with a spoon of broth half way to contact.

**How hilariouse would mikasa dragging Armin like that, almost flyin kinda way..anyway the love'n is gettin there i just need to set 'The Mood' :P without killin anyone off **


End file.
